


Одна ночь (и миллион спасенных других)

by Bombee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Suicide Attempt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bombee/pseuds/Bombee
Summary: Сынгван пытается покончить жизнь самоубийством.Как и всё в жизни Сынгвана, идея, приходящая в его голову, кажется гениальной, ровно до тех пор, как он не делает первый шаг... И не встречает Хансоля.Хансоль помогает.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 3





	Одна ночь (и миллион спасенных других)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Night Stand (and a million nights saved)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062646) by [naegahosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naegahosh/pseuds/naegahosh). 



> Работа переведена мной на https://ficbook.net/readfic/5454510  
> Разрешение на перевод было получено от naegahosh в 2017 году :3  
> Переходите в ее профиль и ставьте лайки!

Да, возможно, Сынгвана несколько раз называли излишне драматичным за все двадцать два года его жизни; но когда вы заходите к себе домой и видите своего парня и своего лучшего друга, занимающихся сексом в вашей постели, и буквально умираете — быть драматичным, вероятно, единственная ваша реакция.

Сынгван смотрит в зеркало и протирает глаза, чтобы хоть немного прояснить мутный взгляд, но это не помогает. Его веки опухли от непрекращающихся слез, которые полностью застилают его обычно такие яркие сияющие глаза. Бу все еще смутно видит свое отражение: лицо все красное, залитое слезами — и он активно пытается вытереть их рукавом. Сынгван икает, пытаясь заглушить новый поток своих рыданий. Он непроизвольно качается из стороны в сторону и просто рассматривает себя в зеркале. Бу выглядит так, словно в нем не осталось никакой жидкости: он исхудал, глаза стали совсем безжизненными и бледными, губы — сухими и солеными.

Взгляд перемещается к занавескам ванны, к небольшой привязанной к толстой трубе под потолком самодельной кривой петельке, которая спокойно свисает там, словно издеваясь над ним. Кончики пальцев касаются чашки, стоящей на раковине, и он переводит на нее взгляд, чтобы увидеть голубую зубную щетку своего бывшего, касающуюся щетинками его собственной, пурпурной. Образы двух людей, которых он любил больше всего на свете, которым доверял как никому, лежащих на спутанных простынях… как пленка старого фильма мелькают перед его глазами. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы понять, что происходит на самом деле, когда он вошел в комнату. У Сынгвана никогда не было секса раньше.

На глаза снова наворачиваются слезы. Сынгван резким движением хватает щетку и бросает ее на пол. С глухим стуком она ударяется о кафель и исчезает из его поля зрения под ванной. Когда он снова поднимает взгляд, ресницы тяжелеют от слез, а сердце болезненно сжимается.

_«Я давно разлюбил тебя, Сынгван»._

Голос был острым, как бритва, и ледяным, таким чужим для Сынгвана, привыкшего слышать низкий баритон своего любовника. Его взгляд был таким же холодным и серьезным, а затем он взял другого парня за запястья и вышел из дома и жизни Сынгвана, даже не обернувшись. И, словно это бы сделало Сынгвана менее жалким, у его так называемого лучшего друга хватило смелости пробормотать, проходя мимо: _«Сожалею»_.

Сынгван закрывает глаза. Их голоса не оставляют его в покое, отскакивая от плитки в ванной, и снова и снова повторяясь в его памяти. Лишь бы только заглушить их, он яростно выкручивает кран, так, что вода с ревом выплескивается через бортики раковины. Но слова продолжают звучать в его голове, сводя на нет его жалкие попытки. Бу прикусывает губу и пытается не закричать. Это мог бы быть беззвучный плач, но его легкие разрывает на части, даже когда он просто дышит. Его тело измождено, но сердце болит сильнее. Он чувствует, что не может жить, да и не хочет. Он думает, что лучше будет умереть — никогда раньше он не чувствовал себя таким несчастным.

И таким чертовски злым. В ярости.

 _«Давайте посмотрим, кто будет очень сожалеть, когда узнает, что я умер»_.

Сынгван закипает, направляясь к петле, которую создал, и забирается в ванную, чтобы встать на ее край. Только когда видит полностью все свое отражение в зеркале, Бу замирает. Еще каких-то двадцать минут назад ему казалось, что самоубийство — величайшая месть: он умрет трагичной смертью, преданный своим возлюбленным и лучшим другом, все будут его оплакивать и бесконечно страдать от сожалений и стыда. Его призрак будет преследовать их до самой смерти. Идея по-прежнему кажется ему потрясающей, но Бу внезапно думает, что не хочет умирать… так.

Он думает, что все неправильно, нечестно. Этот чертов обманщик был единственным парнем, который когда-либо был у Сынгвана, и это несправедливо! Его кровь закипает в жилах от мысли, что его жизнь закончится, а этот мудак останется единственным, кого он любил; и Бу перелезает обратно. Это не значит, что он отказывается от своей великой идеи мести, он просто собирается отправиться в гей-клуб — он был слишком невинным, чтобы сделать это когда-либо раньше, — связаться там с каким-нибудь горячим парнем, а затем вернуться домой и закончить начатое.

Сынгван набирает немного воды в ладонь и ополаскивает лицо, затем расчесывает челку и выходит из ванной, чтобы затем долго бубнить, стоя перед шкафом, о том, что ему совершенно нечего надеть. Перед зеркалом он наносит BB-крем на лицо и немного карандаша на глаза. Смотря на свое отражение, он видит себя решительным: глаза сужаются, челюсть плотно сжата — он не собирается позволять этому мудаку быть последним человеком, которого он любил.

Сынгван так сильно хлопает дверью, что петелька слегка качается из стороны в сторону.

***

***

Как и все в жизни Сынгвана, идея кажется ему замечательной до тех пор, пока он не делает первый шаг.

Сынгван никогда не был в клубе, не говоря уже о гей-клубе. Поэтому, когда он оказывается внутри и видит огромное количество мужчин, жмущихся друг к другу на танцполе, он замирает, и его глаза широко распахиваются — он ретируется в самый дальний угол. Каждый раз, когда пара сильных рук нащупывает его попу, Сынгван жалеет о том, что надел такую откровенную черную кофту в сетку, открывающую большую часть его спины и, конечно, задницу. Но когда свет софитов с противно зеленого сменяется желтым, Сынгвану наконец удается разглядеть лицо парня рядом и его розовые губы, которые говорят ему: «Ты действительно милый».

Сынгван краснеет: парень напротив на самом деле симпатичный. Он засовывает руки в передние карманы джинсов Сынгвана и притягивает его ближе к себе. Это приятно и желанно, особенно после того, как Сынгвана бросили таким ничтожным способом, делая самым одиноким человеком во всей Вселенной. Однако Сынгван осознал, что сожаления больше подходят живущим. Все это не имеет никакого значения, потому что так или иначе завтра он будет мертв. Как только эта мысль приходит в его голову, Сынгван направляется к бару, чтобы заказать себе шот. И еще один. И еще.

Сынгван теряет этого симпатичного парнишку, Джонхана, из виду на танцполе, но он уже настолько пьян, что даже не пытается отыскать его. Он не чувствует, как танцует, его тело будто само отзывается на ритмичные биты музыки. Сынгван смущенно улыбается каждый раз, когда кто-либо смотрит на него, и чувствует себя прекрасно, когда его взгляд задерживается на чем-то, словно он падает в небытие. Бу не беспокоит, привлекает ли он взгляды, потому что выглядит хорошо или, наоборот, глупо, — он никогда раньше не делал ничего подобного, и это чертовски бодрит. И работает — хотя бы потому, что Сынгвану хочется смеяться, когда кто-то другой уже приближается к нему меньше чем через пять минут после ухода Джонхана.

— Привет.

Сынгван чувствует чужое дыхание на своей шее и полное нарушение его личного пространства. Он задается вопросом, намеренно это или нет, потому что клуб настолько переполнен, что у Бу самого едва ли есть возможность сделать хоть шаг в сторону. Не то чтобы это было важно.

— Хей, — отвечает Сынгван через плечо, выкидывая все ненужное из головы и покачивая бедрами. Совершенно умышленно. И в ответ он слышит чужой смех: легкий и воздушный, с легким оттенком озорства.

— Либо ты действительно намерен потрахаться, либо понятия не имеешь, что делаешь.

Этот комментарий оскорбил бы Сынгвана, если бы он не собирался сделать это сегодня вечером, так что все было верно. Сынгван поворачивается, и алкоголь вмиг выветривается из его головы — парень перед ним потрясающе красив. Если бы Бу знал, что здесь бывают такие горячие парни, он бы ходил в этот клуб каждый божий день с тех пор, как стал совершеннолетним. Сынгван мысленно проклинает своего бывшего за то, что упускал такую возможность.

Бу улыбается, морща нос, зная, как на самом деле мило выглядит при этом, и обнимает парнишку за мокрую от пота шею. Брови незнакомца приподнимаются, скрываемые челкой, но выражение его лица быстро снова меняется, и губ касается непринужденная ухмылка. Он наклоняется ближе, как будто есть еще куда, а его руки медленно скользят по бедрам Сынгвана, удобно устраиваясь на его талии. Жарко, они оба разгоряченные, и Бу чувствует, как под его руками пульсируют вены на шее парня.

— Ты тут самый красивый.

Сынгван облизывает губы и наслаждается каждым мгновением, пока парень напротив пристально следит за его языком.

— Я и правда намерен трахаться.

Парень снова смеется, и Сынгван списывает все на алкоголь, подаваясь вперед. Губы у парня горчат спиртным, и Сынгвану быстро становится нечем дышать от того, как сильно тот стискивает его в руках, прижимаясь своими бедрами к его.

Как только Бу позволяет себе расслабиться, то уже не может остановиться. Он больше не чувствует собственный язык, потому что поцелуи практически не прекращаются, и более того, ему кажется, что они способны заполнить всю пустоту у него внутри. Он разрывает поцелуй и опускает голову парню на плечо. Дыхание парня — частое, и он не сводит с Сынгвана изучающего любопытного взгляда, но тот не видит, продолжая тихо хныкать в его рубашку.

— Сбавь скорость, — усмехается тот, когда Сынгван впивается поцелуем в его ключицу, — у нас вся ночь впереди.

— Я не хочу замедляться, — выдыхает Сынгван, снова утыкаясь в плечо незнакомца. — Я хочу продолжать целовать тебя, — он подается вперед и снова прижимается к его губам, чтобы почувствовать это приятное тепло, но, по-видимому, Сынгван слишком пьян, чтобы делать это правильно. Или парень отстраняется сам. — Ты такой сладенький… Как тебя зовут?

— Хансоль, — он смеется, и Сынгван находит это милым, особенно морщинки, появляющиеся в уголках глаз, когда тот улыбается. Он так же думает, что со стороны Хансоля очень мило помогать ему держаться на ногах и отводить в сторону чужие руки и локти, которые то и дело едва не попадают Сынгвану по лицу. Потому Бу, не колеблясь, говорит об этом вслух и хихикает, когда Хансоль в ответ хмурится, ничего не слыша из-за шума. Сынгван пытается снова, и Хансоль опускает взгляд, открывая Бу вид на длинные густые и просто обольстительные ресницы. Возможно, это все из-за сверкающих неоновых огней повсюду или его затуманенного разума, но Хансоль действительно красив: завораживающе очарователен. И потому Сынгван не может сдержаться и не провести по линии его подбородка, когда тот наклоняется вперед, почти касаясь своим ухом его губ, чтобы услышать слова Бу.

— Ты притягательный, Хансоль, — шепчет Сынгван в самое его ухо и сдерживает смешок, когда замечает, как тот вздрагивает от его горячего дыхания, касающегося кожи. — В постели ты такой же манящий?

Хансоль несколько секунд выглядит опешившим, а затем смеется и кидает Сынгвану многозначительный взгляд, который выражает нечто среднее между озорством и недоверием, а если точнее — который кричит: «Должен ли я с ним трахаться или уже слишком поздно, чтобы спастись?».

Сынгван продолжает улыбаться, признавая, что он просто чертов пьяница, готовый сейчас трогать и целовать все, что находится в зоне его досягаемости. Он спотыкается, едва удерживаясь на своих ногах без поддержки, и снова руками обвивает Хансоля за шею. Он улыбается еще шире, представляя, как глупо выглядит в глазах Хансоля, а затем крепко прижимается к его сжатым губам своими. Это невинный поцелуй, почти шутка, перерастает в требовательный. Сынгван крепко прижимает Хансоля к себе, вставая таким образом, чтобы бедрами касаться его паха, и тот в отчаянии выдыхает. Он хватает Сынгвана за запястье и тянет к выходу, пока тот едва перебирает заплетающимися ногами.

— Это то, чего ты хотел, — отвечает Хансоль, когда Сынгван в замешательстве смотрит на него.

Это, черт побери, так легко, что Сынгван сияет. Секс оказался настолько доступным, что он не понимает, как вообще кто-то жалуется на воздержание. И, следуя за Хансолем к черному выходу из клуба и вниз по слабо освещенной темной улице, Сынгван благодарит бога за то, что… Ох, черт, Хансоль разворачивает его к себе и страстно целует, посасывая его нижнюю губу, пока они ждут, когда загорится зеленый свет, и, видит бог, Сынгван чувствует себя так прекрасно, как… Человек, который собирается заняться любовью с чертовски горячим парнем.

***

Когда Сынгван начинает трезветь, он чувствует себя на самом деле довольно неплохо. Нет, не так. Он чувствует себя хорошо, немного уставшим после того, как дошел до самого пика и теперь лежал на потрепанном одеяле, обернутом вокруг его обнаженного тела. Он отрывает взгляд от большого коричневого пятна на обоях дешевого номера мотеля, в котором они разместились. Наверное, это кофе. Он хочет спросить, что думает Хансоль, но тот выглядит слишком испуганным, если даже не виноватым, и сидит на неком расстоянии от Сынгвана, потирая виски.

В воздухе висит напряжение и неяркий оранжевый свет, который излучает небольшой ночник на тумбочке. Сынгван ерзает на жутко освещенных простынях и прижимает колени к груди. Это оказывает плохой идеей, потому что его немедленно пронзает острая боль в нижней части тела, и Бу приглушенно стонет — этого достаточно, чтобы привлечь внимание Хансоля. Он затихает, сожалея, что Хансоль выглядит таким напуганным, глядя на него большими, широко раскрытыми глазами, но Сынгван понимает, что, вероятно, выглядел бы так же, если бы кто-то просто снял его на одну ночь, а затем признался, что это был его первый раз. Хотя, честно говоря, проблемы Бу не видит. Скорее, реальная проблема заключается в том, что это чертовски неловко: они только что занимались сексом — и Сынгван едва сдерживается, чтобы не схватить подушку под своей задницей и не бросить ее в Хансоля, который, тяжело вздыхая, смотрит слишком, мать его, драматично.

— Ты можешь перестать быть таким драматичным? — Сынгван шикает от боли, которая уже действует ему на нервы, и еще немного от подавленности, которую на своем лице изображает Хансоль. — Это не столь важно.

— Это важно! — почти кричит Хансоль, на этот раз на самом деле выглядящий обиженно. Его красивые брови хмурятся, и рот то открывает, то закрывает, так, словно это он отдал свою девственность во время пьяного секса со случайным знакомым. Сынгван просто наблюдает за тем, как тот ерошит свои волосы, а сам считает красные следы, которые оставил на бледной коже Хансоля. — У меня ощущение, что я просто тобой воспользовался, — он делает паузу и снова вздыхает, а его взгляд становится еще более обиженным: — Подожди, блять. Это же ведь именно то, что и произошло! Боже мой, ты не выглядел гребаным девственником, когда сказал, что хочешь переспать со мной!

Сынгван пожимает плечами. Он все еще изучает взглядом тело Хансоля, не фокусируясь ни на чем конкретно. Хансоль смотрит на него в ответ.

— Чувак, разве первый раз не должен быть важным?

Их взгляды пересекаются. И наконец Сынгван может собраться с мыслями: их одежда, разбросанная по комнате, незнакомые простыни под его обнаженной задницей и этот парень по имени Хансоль, которого Сынгван встретил сегодня в первый раз. Бу изо всех сил пытается избавиться от растущего в груди кома. Это чертовски глупо: ему хочется обвинить Хансоля в том, что он чертов мудак. Он не должен идти на поводу у собственных чувств прямо сейчас, но этот придурок затрагивает вещи намного более сложные, чем следовало. Из всех парней, с кем Сынгван мог познакомиться и перепихнуться в этом клубе, он выбрал самого порядочного. Сынгвану хочется спрятать лицо в руках, губы пересыхают, когда он пытается открыть их, а голос хрипит, когда ему все же удается выдавить из себя звуки:

— Полагаю, что да.

— Итак, тогда почему… Все это?

Голос Хансоля встревоженный, он сам выглядит озадаченным, и все это вызывает у Сынгвана смех. На самом деле, довольно интересно наблюдать за тем, как Хансоль искренне пытается понять мотивы Бу, беспечно с ним только что переспавшим.

— Слушай, я не собираюсь просить тебя нести за это ответственность, если это то, что тебя беспокоит, — Сынгван закатывает глаза. Ему становится холодно, и он кутается в простыни, которые уже потеряли жар их тел.

— Это не то, что меня беспокоит.

Хансоль неосознанно придвигается и негодующе вздыхает. В его голосе слышатся беспокойные нотки, и что-то в груди Сынгвана снова противно колет. Он замирает и смотрит на Хансоля целую минуту, прежде чем утыкается подбородком в колени.

— Ты привлекательный, Хансоль, — Сынгван снова улыбается. — Не могу сказать того же о твоем монстре, который едва не разорвал мою задницу… Но да, ты привлекательный.

Выражения на лице Хансоля меняются с космической скоростью, и Сынгван разражается смехом, заваливаясь на бок.

— Ты невероятен, — бормочет себе под нос Хансоль, краснея до кончиков ушей. Какая-то часть Сынгвана ждет, что Хансоль соберет свою одежду и уйдет, распрощавшись с ним, но тот этого не делает и не делает ничего неожиданного — он продолжает просто сидеть на краю кровати и чего-то ждать. Ждать, когда Сынгван наконец заговорит. Бу не сдается, поджимая губы и смотря на Хансоля в ответ, словно это их негласное соревнование.

Хансоль мнется, принимая более удобную позу: полностью поворачивается к Сынгвану и упирается локтями в колени. Он хмыкает, а его сливочную кожу освещает оранжевый свет ночника.

— Расскажи мне.

Он говорит это спокойно, и Сынгван внезапно чувствует, как напрягаются все мышцы на его лице. Секунда, и все его барьеры рушатся, напряжение спадает, и его губы больше не сжаты. Прежде чем он успевает остановить себя и взять все под контроль, он понимает, что всхлипывает, что не может проглотить огромный ком, вставший в горле. Хансоль не шевелится и выпрямляется, только когда плечи Сынгвана начинают дрожать и он вываливает всё. Всё, начиная с того, как этот подонок убеждал его, что было бы неплохо рассказать родителям об их отношениях, и как всё не было в порядке после этого; как тот обещал, что останется с ним, а не остался; и заканчивая тем, как Сынгван думал, что эта любовь вечна, а тот трахнул его лучшего друга.

Хансоль слушает его, даже не перебивая, когда Сынгван говорит ему, что собирается умереть и что он пришел в этот клуб, потому что просто пожалел себя. Что он пытался обмануть себя, что сможет полюбить еще кого-то, перед тем как покончит с собой. Сынгван не знает, почему рассказывает все это Хансолю, но вероятно, потому, что они не знают друг о друге ничего и это легко. Их встреча была спровоцирована алкоголем, спонтанностью и сексуальным влечением: легко и бессмысленно. Поэтому Сынгван выливает свою трогательную историю этому совершенно случайному человеку.

— Как ты собирался умереть? — первое, что слетает с губ Хансоля, когда Бу затихает. Сынгван пытается вытереть мокрое от слез лицо одеялом.

— Повеситься на занавеске для душа.

Хансоль качает головой.

— Ты живешь один, как ты думал, тебя найдут?

Сынгван моргает, его ресницы прилипают к мокрым от слез векам. Ему не хочется этого, но он заходится пустым смехом, потому что Хансоль реагирует не так, как он предполагал. И плюс ко всему, тот абсолютно прав.

— Черт, и правда, — хмыкает он. — Есть идеи?

Он наблюдает, как Хансоль погружается в раздумья, прикусывая губы — он делал это и пока слушал весь его рассказ.

— Спрыгнуть с Мапо? — предлагает он. — Ты грохнешься в обморок, пока будешь падать, и ничего не почувствуешь… А через пару часов всплывешь на поверхность чуть выше по течению Хан.

Его голос звучит серьезно.

— Если хочешь, я могу проводить тебя туда, когда рассветет.

В этот раз Сынгван уже заходится в хохоте. Он падает обратно на кровать и катается из стороны в сторону, а затем сворачивается в клубок. Он находит это смешным и абсурдным, но в то же время чувствует, что ему уже давно не было так легко.

Подняв голову, Хансоль находит идеальный угол, чтобы посмотреть в лицо Сынгвана, развалившегося в странной позе на матрасе.

— Хей, ты решительный, и кто я такой, чтобы судить тебя?

Сынгван все еще хрипит.

— Неплохо встретить какого-то чувака, перепихнуться и всю ночь быть его службой доверия?

— Ты не представляешь.

Сынгван вздыхает: улыбка все еще дрожит на его губах. Он потирает плечи: в комнате стало по-ночному прохладно. Хансоль усмехается и поднимается, чтобы взять одеяло.

— Иди-ка сюда, — он одной рукой сгребает Сынгвана в свои объятия и опускается рядом с ним. Теплые ладони ласкают покрытую мурашками спину Бу, и тот сильнее кутается в объятия. Чувствуя легкий поцелуй в районе брови, Сынгван зарывается лицом в плечо Хансоля — он такой теплый. И тот позволяет ему. Сынгван сдерживает смешок — или стон (он не знает), — когда Хансоль шепчет ему почти в самое ухо:

— Давай сделаем твои последние часы по-настоящему стоящими того.

***

Сынгвану становится еще лучше, потому что, оказывается, Хансоль действительно имел в виду то, что говорил.

— Ну вот мы и пришли, — произносит он, когда они доходят до моста Мапо. Небо бледно-голубое, над городом висит утренний туман — и никого на совершенно пустынной дороге. Сынгван кивает и отпускает руку Хансоля.

— Эта ночь была, наверное, самой незабываемой в моей жизни, — усмехается он, делая значимым каждое слово. — Спасибо.

Хансоль ничего не говорит, но нежно притягивает Сынгвана к себе за воротник и оставляет короткий поцелуй на его губах. Каждый дюйм тела Бу заполняется теплом, и кожа покрывается мурашками, соприкасаясь с прохладным свежим утренним воздухом. Они отстраняются, и Хансоль запускает руки в пустые карманы своего пиджака. Он слегка кивает, как бы прощаясь.

— Удачи.

Сынгван улыбается, машет ему рукой, отворачивается и делает первый шаг по мосту. Это действительно удивительно: все его сожаления и затянувшаяся привязанность к жизни, кажется, растворились за одну ночь. Сынгван чувствует, что больше не любит того парня, который разбил его сердце и толкнул его на самое дно, и он не последний и не единственный парень, которого когда-либо любил Сынгван. Независимо от того, насколько случайным и проходящим был Хансоль, в этот момент он был для Бу целым миром, Вселенной, теплым телом, парой внимательных ушей и искуплением, в котором он, вероятно, нуждался.

Он продолжает идти вперед, касаясь пальцами прохладных поручней. Содрогаясь от резкого ветерка, пробирающего сквозь сетчатую кофту, Сынгван полагает, что, возможно, прошлая ночь была единственной причиной, которую он в отчаянии придумал, чтобы жить. Чтобы оправдать чувство отрицания, отчужденности и собственный страх, убеждая себя, что это просто гнев. Он не хотел признавать, что ему просто было страшно стоять на краю ванны. Сынгван останавливается посреди дороги и поворачивает лицо к ветру. Вода внизу черная и совершенно не прозрачная. Ее поверхность блестит, медленно озаряемая восходящим солнцем.

И в этот момент прерывистое дыхание останавливается, ведь Сынгван не ожидает, что нахлынувшие эмоции крепко прикуют его ноги к земле. И прежде чем он успевает принять какое-либо решение, все вокруг заполняет механическая мелодия. Это звонит телефон — не его, потому что он не знает эту композицию, — Сынгван лезет в карман и вытаскивает мобильный, который показывает ему его собственный номер.

— Алло?

Сынгван отвечает на автомате, а голос владельца телефона на том конце звучит слишком спокойно и даже с издевкой.

— Всё еще жив?

— Знаешь, — Сынгван прижимает свободную руку к своему лбу, и едва заметная улыбка расплывается на его губах, — если бы я прыгнул, они бы нашли твой телефон со мной, и тебя арестовали бы за умышленное убийство.

— Да, возможно.

Хансоль смеется немного хрипло, так легко и знакомо, будто они стоят совсем рядом.

— Ты все еще хочешь умереть?

— Я… — Сынгван делает паузу, пытаясь выровнять сбивающееся дыхание. Он пытается казаться беспечным, старается не отставать от беззаботности Хансоля. — Полагаю, что не в этот раз — у меня твой телефон.

— Хорошо, потому что у меня есть идея получше, — голос Хансоля звучит ясно на этот раз, заменяя тот, что раздается в телефоне. Сынгван оборачивается, широко распахивая глаза, когда видит, что Хансоль стоит от него в нескольких шагах и все еще прижимает телефон к уху. — Как насчет того, чтобы мы начали встречаться, жить долго и счастливо, назло этому ослу?

Хансоль сбрасывает вызов, когда Сынгван не отвечает, и засовывает телефон в карман своих джинсов. Он приближается ближе, и Сынгван моргает, чтобы убедиться, что не выдумал его, но Хансоль действительно с каждым шагом все яснее и яснее появляется из тумана.

— Ты действительно не подумал, что я могу не отпустить тебя? — он поднимает брови, и Сынгван выдыхает, понимая, что не дышал.

— Ты все это время был позади меня?

Это скорее утверждение, которое просто звучит как вопрос, но Бу не нуждается в том, чтобы Хансоль что-то отвечал, — он молча протягивает к нему руки и обнимает. Они стоят так очень долго, просто наслаждаясь теплом и присутствием друг друга, пока тишину снова не нарушает мелодия, доносящаяся уже из кармана штанов Хансоля.

— Это мой будильник, — смеется Сынгван, всхлипывая, когда Хансоль передает ему телефон.

Мимо начинают проезжать редкие автомобили, и в них без сомнения едут люди, спешащие на работу и готовые начать новый день.

— Тогда доброе утро, — усмехается Хансоль. Он протягивает руку, и Сынгван переплетает их пальцы. Хансоль крепко сжимает ладонь, которую отпустил тогда, когда оставил Бу одного. Они продолжают спускаться вниз по мосту рука об руку, плечо к плечу, когда Сынгван вдруг весело произносит:

— Завтрак?

Хансоль тут же отвечает, сильнее сжимая его ладонь:

— Определенно Макдональдс.


End file.
